miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Turkusowaa/Bonus " 5 Sposobów na odkrycie tajemnicy "
Hejka dzisiaj obiecany bonus wiem że nie ma 100 ale ładowarka do tabletu mi sie zepsuła a na nim pisze wszystkie opowiadania nie mogłam wczoraj napiać. Dziś jestem na laptopie a jutro nie będę wiec pisze odrazu bonsu ale spokojne wrucą regularne wpisy :P Napisałam 5 scenek jak Czarny kot i Biedronka dowiedzą się o sobie wiecie o co mi chodzi zpraszam do czytania =3 Napiszcie w komętarzach która najbardziej wam się spodobała Sposub 1 Cloe---- - Sabrina pszynieś mi sok ! - Tak zaraz..... - Prosze.... - Fuj co to ma być !? Oblała tym Sabrine - Sok.... - Masz mi przynieść pomarńczowy nie truskawkowy ! - Dobrze zaraz wracam.... - Prosze oto sko pomarańczowy - Jednak chce jabułkowy.... - Co ?! Mam dosyc nic ci nie pasuje....! No dobra przynieś mi malinowy - Nie ! - Masz mną nie manipulować ! Wybiegła z pokoju Cloe po chwili przyleciała Akuma..... - Królowo lęku teraz możesz manipulować każdym nawet Cloe.... Tylko przynieś mi Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. - Dobrze.... Pobiegła do wieży Aiffla czekając aż przyjedzie Cloe z burmistrzem bo mieli się tam spotkać z Gabrielem Agrestem - Na kogo czekasz ? odezwał się czarny kot - Na Cloe.... Przyleciała Biedronka - Zabierz im miraculum ! - Zaraz... - Uważaj ! Trafiła biedronke widziała jej uczucia i teraz wiedziała kim jest - Marniett myslisz że Adrien będzie cie chciał ? - Zaraz co ? - Jesteś nikim nikt cie nie lubi a jak się dowiedzą że jesteś biedronką to wszyscy znienawidzą biedronke - Co.....? nie.... - Tak nikt cie nie lubi tym bardziej Adrien - Biedronko nie słuchaj jej.....! - No przeciesz to jest prawda. - Słuchaj jeżeli ci sie podoba Adrien to wiec że no cie kocha... - Co ? - To ja jestem Adrien i wiesz że cie kocham... - Plagg schowaj pazury... - Marinett nie słuchaj jej Biedronka wyrwała jej z ręki ruże i ją złamała ( ruże wzieła z pokoju Cloe gdy wchodziła ) - Wszystko dobrze ? - Tak Sposub 2 W domu chłopca Timiego----- - Timi nie graj w takie gry... - Dlaczego ?! - Tam jest zadużo wybuchania i dynamitów... - Ale mamo.... - Nie ! Zabrała mu laptopa i przyleciała Akuma - Dynamicie teraz możesz rozwalać co chcesz tylko przynieś mi miraculum bieronki i czarnego kota - Zabiore mi miraculum a potem ich wysadze ( On ma 9 lat o.O ) Wyleciał przez okno z domu i rozwalił wszystko co mu staneło na drodze był przed szkołą Adrien to zauważył przemienił się i wyszedł przez szkołe - Wszyscy uczniowie ewakułują sie przed szkołe !!! Wszyscy stali nawet Marinett bo nie udało jej sie uciec od biegnącego tłumu ( fanek Adriena sorka musiałam ) dynamit i czarny kot walczyli - Biedronko wiem że jesteś w tym tłumie prosze pomusz mi. - Wyjdz przemień się teraz nie chodzi o mnie tylko o bezpieczeństwo - Poświęce się dla ciebie... - Plagg schowaj pazury - A-Adrien - Prosze wyjdz... Marinett zaczeła wychodzić z tłumu - Tiki kropkuj ! - Marinett... Biedronka i czarny kot pokonali dynamita Sposub 3 W domu Marinett---- Marinett szykowała się aby wyjść ze szkoły gdy usłyszała hałas - Co to było ? - Niewiem - Tiki krpokuj ! Biedronka leciała w strone hałasu zobaczyła dziewczyne przebraną za słonia miejącą tube co wydawała takie dziweki - Niewiedziałem że w Paryżu są słonie - Czarny kocie od dzisiaj są - Ooooo...biedronka - Tesz się ciesze że cie widze kocie - Szczeńśliwy traf ! - Piłka do koszykówki ? - Pip...!!! - Mam mało czasu... - Wiem Biedronka odbiła się od słupa i żuciła piłką w tube... - Jest !! - Yyyy... Kocie czemu tak na mnie patrzysz ? - Marinett ? - Yyyy...jak widać nie zdążyłama - Wiedziałem że będziemy się znać... - Plagg schowaj pazury ! - Adrien !? Sposub 4 - Czemu biegniesz ? - Jak czemu ? - Gdzie przeciesz jest sobota.... - Nino ma urodziny a tata mi nie pozwolił wyjść.... - Jak wrucisz tata cie zabije - Dzięki za motywacje Plagg.... Adrien dobiegł do domu nino po 30 minutach wrucił do domu bo bał się że jego ojciec wruci wczesniej.... - Adrien gdzie byłeś ?! - Natalia miałaś go pilnować zwalniam cie bierz swoje rzeczy !! - Nie ale tato.... - Nie wychodzisz z pokoju przez tydzień ! Natalia wyszła z domu Agrestów za chwile pojawiła się Akuma - Adrien widziałeś to ? - Jakaś ciemna postać ! - Plagg wysuwaj pazury ! Czarny kot wyszedł przez okno zauważył Biedronke walczącą z Dziewczyną cieniem czli Natalią razem pokonali Dziewczyne Cień - Pip....! - Ja musze iść... - Jasne ( Czarny kot miał plan ) Biedronka wskoczyła na swój balkon i się przemieniła - Czyli że Marinett ? - Co ? - Kocie śledziłeś mnie ?! - YYYYyyyy......Może ? - No dobra będziemy kwita - Plagg schowaj pazury ! - Adrien !? Sposub 5 - Dobrze dziś robicie projekty w parach Cloe z Lilą Adrien z Marinett Juleca z Alią itp. - Jestem z Adrienem ! Lila zaczeła się wkurzać bo była z Cloe a nie z Adrienem Po lekcjach----- - Marinett możemy się dziś spotkać u mnie by prcowac nad tym pro.... przerwała im Volpina - Zaraz wracam powiedzieli razem po chwili pojawiła się biedronka i czarny kot - Uważaj ! leciał samochud prosto na biedronke. - Kocie nie ! Kot leżał nieruchomo ( Udawał ) Biedronka pochyliła się nad nim a on jej zdjoł kolczyki - Co ty....? - Dobaraz ty wiesz kim ja jestem to teraz ja chce wiedzieć kim ty jesteś ! zdjeła mu pierćień - Adrien.....? To tyle siedziałam 1 godzine i to pisałam doceńcie to jest u mnie 22:48 no więc piszcie kture opowiadanie wam się najbardziej podobało.... :3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania